Come and Get Me
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Pirate!AU. Matthew Williams has no idea what to think when he's captured under the cruel Captain Arthur Kirkland. He thinks he's a dead man for sure, that is, until he learns a bit more about that captain, and could it be he even might fall in love?
1. Chapter I: Of Captives and Beginnings

The cell was dark and damp, the distance sound of hearty laughter echoing off the barren walls. The constant rocking was beginning to make him sick, and his head was spinning.

He cursed softly, shifting to try and give himself better comfort, but to no avail. He grimaced at the light clacking of the shackles around his ankle. He closed his eyes, ignoring the nausea that washed over him as he did. He let out a long sigh, trying to count how many hours he'd been there.

His stomach made a growl of discontentment, and he sighed louder. He bit his lip, wondering briefly if this was where he was fated to die. But he quickly shook his head, and though he regretted the vigorous movement, he had to think positively. He _would _make it, his brother would come and save him.

Right?

A sudden opening of the door roused him from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to gain a better look at the person who'd entered. He mustered a brave face, ready to look death in the eye if he had to.

The man looked down at him with kind, almond colored eyes and gave him a sweet smile. He was rather short, with sleek, black hair. He opened the cell door with a loud creak, and stepped inside, bending down with a different key in hand. He unlocked the shackles around his ankles.

"Captain wishes to see you... he said a heavy foreign accent dotting his tongue.

His eyes flashed then, a bit fearfully. "Do not go against him. Do not speak unless he permits you to do so. Do not fight him and you'll live through the night."

The man ushered him to follow as he walked out. Upon leaving, the moonlit deck was almost peaceful, yet his heart pounded wildly, and he still felt as if he were going to vomit.

Their feet clattered along the deck, but they soon entered the main cabin. They made a turn to the left, and at the end of the hall, he knocked on the door.

"Captain...I've brought him."

For a moment, no response was received, but shortly thereafter, another heavily accented voice answered.

"Send him in."

The man turned back to him, and mumbled softly. "Please, take my advice."

He walked away quickly, and taking a deep breath, he entered.

At first, no one actually seemed present in the room. But upon entering fully, a figure stood up, turning to him.

He was tall, but not overly so, with tangled, choppy blond hair. His emerald eyes were fierce, twinkling with mischief and confidence. He wore a long, ruby colored coat that swayed majestically with his step. His hat was ornate, feathers and beads spewing off the top. His smirk practically gleamed with pride. His laced up boots patted lightly on the wooden floor as he approached him.

"So...this is the spoils of last night's raid...tell me, what's your name?"

No response was given, and in turn was answered with a hard glare that clearly said, _"I'm not telling you anything."_

The captain scoffed lightly, and cupped the boy's chin between his pointer finger and thumb, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I don't fancy repeating myself, but I ask again, what's your name, love?"

"Matthew..." he replied quietly, disdain still in his voice, even at the low volume.

The emerald orbs analyzed him for a moment, until he finally said, "Matthew, aye? Well Matthew, you do know why you're aboard my ship, correct?"

Matthew didn't answer. He honestly _didn't_ know.

"Not sure? Oh come now. You must have at _least _an idea, hm?" he purred, tracing a finger along his cheek. He almost pulled away, but remembered the warning of the man before, and held his ground.

"I...haven't a clue..." he muttered, averting his eyes.

The captain clicked his tongue, and turned around, folding his arms behind his back and gazing out the window.

"You're here because I believe you're kin to a certain Alfred F. Jones, am I correct?"

Matthew swallowed heavily. So _that's _why. He wanted Alfred. He cursed silently, he knew that the pirate hunting business would get them in trouble someday.

"I asked a question, and I expect an answer."

"What are you going to do to Alfred?" he demanded suddenly, but he regretted it instantly.

The pirate turned on him sharply, his gaze narrowing dangerously as he walked back over to him. He emitted an aura that nearly suffocated him. Matthew began to back away, but he was yanked forward.

"Excuse me, you little brat? Are you _demanding _something of me? Just what position are you in to be making demands, _boy?_" he snarled, grabbing his collar and squeezing tight.

"I...I...desole..." Matthew gasped, trying his best to pardon himself.

To his relief, he was released, but it was short lived. Only seconds later, he was struck hard across the face. Not expecting the impact, Matthew stumbled backwards, touching his stinging cheek.

"Don't you _dare _speak that..._filthy _language in my presence, do you understand me?" he growled, and Matthew nodded.

The captain turned again, and spoke more commandingly. "You will address me as Captain Kirkland, now, get out of my sight before I decide to punish you."

Matthew scurried out, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Maple..." he murmured.

"I'm glad to see you are well..."

He turned, and saw the man from before. He titled his head as if asking him to follow, which Matthew did.

Inevitably, he was brought back to the cell.

"What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die?" Matthew asked gently, almost as if he knew the answer already.

"Perhaps...but don't dread it. He may spare you...but I fear that if that were the case...then you'd likely wish you were dead."

He didn't like the sound of that at all. But the man offered no elaboration and instead said, "My name is Kiku Honda."

Matthew nodded, and mustered a small smile. Kiku bowed his head before leaving.

Here he was, along again.

Questions swirled around his head. Questions he knew not the answers to. But only one stuck out as the rocking of the ship continued, and his eyelids began to droop.

_Alfred, where are you?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SO. Since there really isn't enough Maple Tea fanfictions, I've decided to write my own, LEGIT one for them, and not an RP XD<strong>

__**This story is actually completed, and if all goes well, I shall post the rest here ^^**

**Read and review~?**

**-IchigoMelon  
><strong>


	2. Chapter II: Of Being Useful and Kisses

Matthew was rather roughly roused from his sleep.

He opened his violet eyes groggily, feeling a nearly overwhelming urge to ignore the person shaking him and go back to dream world. He grimaced and sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through him as he did.

The person who awoke him was not the kind Kiku Honda whom he'd met the day before. Instead, he gazed at a very tall fellow, with slicked back blond hair and the most terrifying ice eyes Matthew had ever seen.

"Captain requests that you be put to work. Let's go," he informed him. He too had an accent, it sounded German.

He was released, and after being fed a small breakfast to work on, he was given a list of task to be completed, and at what time.

Matthew did his best to ignore the many stares that flew his way as he rushed about the ship. However still, something was bound to go down eventually, but he did his best to contain any acts of violence.

Until Gilbert came.

He was washing, no, _swabbing _the deck when the albino pirate simply could _not _resist the urge to mess with him.

"So...what's your name Blondie?" he purred, grinning at him smugly.

Matthew ignored him and continued cleaning. Gilbert tutted, and grabbed his wrists, the boy's violet eyes shifting to him.

"If you don't mind...I have work I need to finish by sundown..." he said quietly.

Instead of complying with the request, he took hold of his other wrist, forcing him to face him.

"You know...I hope this brother of yours never shows...you're too cute to give up kesesesese..."

The blond scowled. "I asked you nicely, please, let go of me so I can finish."

"If I were you, I wouldn't want my _bruder _to come get me, after all, Boss-man Kirkland will end him pretty fast," Gilbert mused, his smirk widening.

"Then obviously, you don't know my brother," Matthew countered, his anger rising.

Gilbert began to laugh, as he brought himself closer to the boy. "Your brother is dead if he comes. Captain's going to end your brother's weak ass. He's going to pump him full of bullets faster than you can blink, Blondie."

He grit his teeth. "You're wrong!"

"Dead as a doornail. World's best pirate hunter? Well, dead men tell no tales~"

In a swing of adrenaline, Matthew shoved him, forcing him to release his hold and screaming viciously, "Shut up! Don't you _dare _talk about my brother that way!"

The albino made a face. "What? You don't think pirates should tell the truth? My, my, _what a good naval officer you are!_"

Rage boiled inside of him, another insult on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he brought his hand up, and slapped him, knowing of the consequences, but not caring at the given time.

Gilbert stared at him incredulously for a moment, and then sneered. "All right Blondie, you asked for it."

A loud cheer erupted out on the deck, encouraging a fight for a source of entertainment. Matthew narrowed his own gaze. "Bring it."

He didn't know what he was saying. He wasn't really a fighter. Sure he was a naval officer, but truth be told, it was merely a title. He'd never risen a sword against anyone in actual combat, therefore, he wasn't ready for what to expect out of this.

Gilbert drew his sword, the sleek metal shining brightly in the afternoon sun. Matthew felt his heart sink, as realization dawned on him. He didn't have a weapon. He was unarmed.

"Having second thoughts, _Birdie?_ Well, sorry, it's too late for that," he glared, as he took a step forward.

He lunged, and Matthew side-stepped the weapon, missing him by a hairline, and he cried out, stumbling over the cargo on the deck and collapsing.

_'I'm...I'm so dead...' _he thought bitterly.

The cheering marched on, and Matthew shut his eyes, waiting.

"That's enough!" a voice cried out, silencing the burst of voices instantaneously.

Gilbert too stopped, grumbling softly but sheathing his sword. He turned, and saluted, and Matthew followed his gaze.

It was Captain Kirkland.

"Just _what, _dear Gilbert, do you think you are doing?" he barked, his eyes narrowing.

The albino's eyes fell to the wooden floor. "Acts of violence without orders to do so..." he mumbled.

"Precisely. Now, I don't care if he's a captive! You are on my ship, so you'll follow _my _rules, and that is _no _fighting unless given permission!"

"Yes sir."

The captain pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will decide your punishment for disobedience later. Now, move along."

Gilbert fled the scene, not another word spoken.

All eyes flew to Matthew as Arthur turned to him. "You. Get up."

The blond did as told. His hand lashed out, grabbing him by the hair. "You're coming with me."

Matthew flinched, resisting the urge to scream out from the sudden strain on his head. He followed without a peep, and hoping for the best.

Arthur opened the door to his cabin, and tossed the boy inside. He entered himself, and locked the door.

"Now, pray tell just what were _you _doing?" the captain demanded, but he didn't respond.

It's not that he was trying to be defiant. He honestly didn't know how to answer. But of course, the pirate didn't see it that way, and took his silence as an act of annoyance, as he slung him roughly against the wall, pinning him there with impeccable strength.

"It would be wise to answer me, boy," Arthur sneered, clearly displeased with his silence.

Unfortunately, Matthew's voice at this point had chosen to flee, and he could only muster out a soft squeak.

"You don't seem to fancy speaking much...I wonder how you'd fair without that tongue of yours..." he mused, cupping his chin as he'd done the night before.

Another squeak was all he could get out, fear visibly in his eyes and coursing through his body. This man could do whatever he wanted, and no one would know, let alone care. He was at his mercy, and he knew it.

"Ah...well, I guess I shouldn't. I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours, do I?" he chuckled, as his scowl contorted to a smirk.

His heart felt like it was in his throat now, pounding so fast he was almost sure that he would vomit at any second.

"Your eyes...they're like the richest amethysts I've ever seen. So innocent and pure...like I just want to steal them away..." the captain went on, instilling even more fear inside of hi,. What was he planning?

"It would be a shame to kill you now that I think about it. You may be of use to me yet..."

"W-what?" Matthew finally sputtered out nervously. His face began to grow hot as his skin crawled uncomfortably.

"You heard me, love."

Before he knew it, a pair of lips crashed against his own, hungry, lustful, forceful. Matthew didn't even get a chance to scream, his breath catching quickly in his chest. He immediately went to push him away, but his wrists were swiftly captured, getting slammed viciously against the wall where his back was, the pirate's gloved fingers intertwining with his own.

Matthew's heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage he felt it would pop out. His whole entire torso felt as if it were vibrating.

The captain snickered, removing one hand to pop loose a button on the boy's shirt, letting another chuckle crawl its way out of his throat at the small gasp the blond made. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his wet cavern, eager to explore the foreign area.

Before he could catch himself, Matthew let out an ever so soft groan of pleasure as the muscle prodded around the inside of his mouth. When he was focused on getting _out _of this position, it hadn't been so nice. But he figured if he stopped responding, maybe he'd stop, however now he was attentive on what was happening, and he couldn't lie that it felt _wonderful_.

Arthur's smirk widened as he withdrew, a short laughter exiting his windpipes at Matthew's breathless face.

"Have anything to say now, lad?" the captain teased, running another gloved finger along his jawline.

When no response was heard, he said mockingly, "No? Well, that just won't do..."

The pirate kissed him again, and was pleasantly satisfied with a more powerful reaction. He reached up, popping another two buttons as he delved in farther, until a gutsy, sideways tug broke it.

Matthew panted lightly, a sharp glare burning in his eyes that clearly said one thing. _No. _

Again, he laughed as he ran his finger through the boy's gold locks. "You interest me, _Matthew_. You may hold more value to you than I first thought."

He withdrew his hand, and he back up a few steps, gazing at him for a long moment before saying, "I will allow your mistake to bypass me, but only once. Should you falter again, I will not be so lenient, understand?"

The blond nodded, but the captain raised an eyebrow. "_Understand?"_

"Yes...Captain Kirkland..." Matthew mumbled, correcting himself.

"Good, now, go find Kiku. He'll assign you something to do."

The boy exited, re-buttoning his shirt as he went. As he made his way, Gilbert walked by, but instead of making any smart remark, he merely scowled at him, before continuing on.

That was fine with Matthew.

He ended up finding Kiku in the hall, who _asked _him if he was willing to help out in the kitchen, in which he gladly accepted.

By the moon's rising, Matthew was actually _happy _to return to his cell. His body was weak, and his hands stung. He let out a long sigh, his weary mind begging him to shut his eyes and allow sleep to over take him.

And even as he did so, he couldn't erase the mesmerizing emerald eyes, nor the one question that remained planted in his brain.

_Just what am I feeling?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT THAT IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST AWKWARD THINGS TO WRITE IN CLASS...<strong>

**There is a fun fact about this story. Yes, it's completed, and yes, I'm posting daily, but the one thing about it is, I wrote it all at school. It was originally paper pencil, and so I wrote it when I had time in class. So you know...that kissing scene was fun trying to hide from kids and teachers alike :I  
><strong>

**BUT OTHER THAN THAT THIS WAS REALLY FUN.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon  
><strong>


	3. Chapter III: Of Memories and Breakdowns

Matthew awoke on his own the next morning.

For a moment, he'd thought he was home he'd slept so soundly. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had a rude awakening, or maybe it was the fact that the rush of events of yesterday were just so exhausting that his mind didn't care where he was. Whatever the case, however, he was glad to have been feeling all right, if nothing else.

The constant rocking was something he'd grown used to by this point, and with two days it no longer made him nauseous, which was a relief for the most part.

Most of the morning, no one came for him, so he was left to his thoughts. He thought of Alfred, and if he was coming to get him. He wondered of Kiku, and the German man from the day before. He wondered then of Arthur, the captain, and was curious of the overwhelming feeling that circulated through him last night. Questions yet again spun like a wheel in his mind, and it was most unpleasant. He grimaced, the worst possible scenarios played over and over: if Alfred didn't care, if the pirates were planning his death, Alfred not knowing he was on board and touching the ship. He gripped the sides of his head, and sighed.

He really should be a more optimistic person, he grimaced.

Matthew was not called for at any point in the day during the morning, nor the afternoon, which left him to be consumed by his premonitions of getting killed somehow, someway.

The faint glisten of laughter chimed above him, but he didn't grow hopeful. He'd learned throughout the course of his life to not get hopeful of anything that seemed legit and good.

True to form, nothing happened for a while still. Occasionally a roar of laughter or applause made its way down to him, but for what reason, he didn't know.

Alone with the silence, unwanted things formed in his mind. He closed his eyes, those unwanted memories rearing in his head-gruesome, violent, bloody. A feeling of regret washed over him, but he couldn't stop.

The memories kept flooding.

_"Papa! Papa...! Where are you Papa?" he cried, tears dancing down his cheeks. It was hot, everything was ablaze. His home, his life, all of it was torched and charred._

_"Papa!" Matthew screamed again, and finally noticed the limp figure on the floor. He rushed over, kneeling down._

_"Mathieu...my precious, brave son..." the man croaked, reaching a weak hand to touch his cheek. "You...must...get out."_

_"No Papa! I don't want to go without you!"_

_"My son...you...must survive. You must...find your brother and...survive for Papa. Papa won't last much longer...but Papa will be all right if he knows...the two most precious people to me are safe..." Papa coughed, and Matthew was leaning on him now._

_"Papa...!"_

_"Go, Mathieu. I will be all right. I will get...to see your mother very soon. And...we will be watching you, my little angel. Live on, live on for...us..."_

_He became unresponsive after that, and when Matthew pulled back, sobbing, he realized something very strange._

_His hands were covered in blood. Papa's blood._

_He screamed, sprinting out of the house in a mad dash. His hands...they were so red...!_

Matthew opened his eyes again, staring down at his hands, flexing his finger as he did.

That's why he wasn't a good Naval Officer. He couldn't stand bloodshed, he couldn't stand having blood, even his own, on his hands.

It always reminded him of that night.

Matthew sighed, leaning his head back against the chill wall. Was help truly on the way? Rather...did he even really want to be saved?

He shook his head quickly. Of course he wanted to be saved! Why _wouldn't _he want to be? It wasn't as if he _felt _anything for this pirate, or this ship. That's right. The only thing he wanted right now was to be back in his brother's presence, and more importantly, home. What else would it be?

But if that were the case, why did his heart choose to race whenever he thought of those enchanting emerald eyes?

Hours rolled by, and the Canadian had grown weary from being cooped up this whole time. Therefore, his mind substituted his boredom with events long since passed. Papa, Mama, Alfred, everything old and new resurfaced.

He really hated it.

But it wasn't as if he could do much about it. He just had to grit his teeth and bear it, he supposed. It wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter.

Matthew closed his eyes and begrudgingly another memory came.

_"Courage men! To be in the Navy we must have courage! How else will you defeat that pirate scum?" Captain Zwingli began, swinging his sword and effectively taking the head of the dummy off._

_Alfred was usually good at the exercises. Matthew was not. Alfred expertly removed the head of the dummy, Matthew did not._

_"Williams! How can you expect to kill pirates if you can't even remove the head of a mere dummy?" Zwingli barked, and Matthew bowed his head._

_"I don't...I don't think I'm..." he was stopped short at the sound of metal clinking, being unsheathed. _

_"Up with your weapon Williams. Duel me now."_

_A chorus of gasps rung out, and Matthew stared incredulously. "P-pardon?"_

_Zwingli scowled. "You heard me. No Officer under my command will be unable to kill a filthy pirate. Up with your sword, or I'll strike you down."_

_The blond swallowed heavily, but raised a shaky sword._

_He didn't even have time to think, Zwingli was already up on him, and he just barely missed him. Matthew cried out, holding up his sword to defend his face as his enemy's own clashed against his own._

_"Come on Williams, you can do better than that!" the captain sneered, and struck again._

_Matthew side-stepped, his heart rapping against his ribcage. _**_He wasn't ready._**_ He couldn't fight him. He was going to get killed in the heart of a battle he didn't initiate. _

**_Fun, fun, fun. _**

_Zwingli kept at him, constantly striking at him in a relentless manner. He kept blocking, not daring to take a strike of his own. Zwingli feigned an attack, and then brought down instead the hilt and slammed hard into Matthew's wrist. The blond cried out, and dropped the sword, and then suddenly felt a hot feeling and a burning pain on his left shoulder. Instinctively, he went to grab it, and a warm, sticky liquid coated his hand. Those around had gone quiet, just staring in complete awe. _

_Matthew pulled his hand away, and saw blood, blood on his hands._

_At first, his voice deserted him, but then with large, fearful eyes, he looked back at the captain._

_"Let that serve as a lesson to you, Williams. Next time I won't be so lenient."_

_He walked off, and many of the other men walked off with him. But slowly, Alfred made his way over._

_"Mattie...?" he nearly whispered, and Matthew's eyes fell to him._

_It was then that the blond opened his mouth, and screamed. _

His eyes shot open, darting around wildly as the darkness now swelled around him.

_When had he fallen asleep?_

The sudden sound of the doors opening roused him from his sleepy state, as he looked to the door.

It was Kiku Honda.

Kiku smiled softly at him, leaning down and unlocking him. He took his hand and helped him up, leading him out.

"Captain wants everyone present for this evening...so that includes even you."

The thought was a bit odd to him, but he wasn't complaining. It felt good to be walking around, or at least, out of the cell.

It was long since dark now, and the minute he followed Kiku into that unknown part of the shit the smell of alcohol rushed over him, the echoes of melodious laughter ringing out. His hand instinctively moved up, covering his nose to hide the overwhelming stench.

He really didn't feel like he belonged.

Matthew himself had never been a drinker, nor did he plan to be. It was at this point that, well, he wished he could go back. He felt a wave of nausea overtake him, and he almost vomited. Why did alcohol always make him sick? Guess he'd never know.

Kiku looked at him with a sympathetic expression, as if understanding his pain somehow. But soon after, he disappeared, and Matthew was all alone.

Well this was great. _Just great. _

Having absolutely no idea what to do, Matthew just kind of...stood there, looking around aimlessly at the area until his eyes wandered their way around to the front.

He found a pair of emerald eyes staring straight back at him.

Matthew's breath caught slightly, as he almost choked on his own air. He grimaced, looking away, but still felt the eyes just tearing through him as he did so.

When finally he changed a glance back, he was no longer being spied upon, which was good for him.

_He just felt so useless right now._

Honestly, he just felt so useless. He was pretty much just standing there like an idiot. He wanted to leave, but what would be the cost? He quite frankly didn't want to find out.

It wasn't until about a few minutes in that the captain passed by him, brushing him ever so slightly as he walked. Matthew let a soft shiver run through him. Gosh he hated that.

The more laughter that encircled him, the more sick he felt. He needed out. Now.

It was then that he began to retreat, until he bumped into someone. Matthew stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor, the sound of shattering glass vibrating his ears.

_What just happened?_

"Oi, who do ya think ya are?" a gruff voice demanded, and Matthew visibly flinched.

"I-I'm sorry about that..." the Canadian mumbled, beginning to get back to his feet.

"Well don't just sit there, pick it up!" the pirate growled.

The Canadian paused briefly, making sure he'd heard that right. He glanced back up, questioning, curious.

"Ya heard me, pick it up!" the pirate snarled.

_Was he drunk?_

"With...my hands?" the Canadian nearly whispered, not frightened, just blatantly wondering.

"Pick it up!"

Matthew winced, staring at the broken glass. Surely he wasn't serious. If he were to pick it up with his hands, he would surely cut them beyond belief.

"Are ya dumb? Pick it up! Pick it all up!"

The blond winced again, and swallowed heavily. He...couldn't refuse...could he? Slowly, he reached out his hand and almost instantaneously, a pain shot through his right hand. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, as he gazed down, watching the crimson liquid pool in his hands.

His heart stopped.

There was blood all over his hands.

_Papa..._

His other hand was bleeding too. His heart began to pound faster.

_Papa...! Papa...!_

More blood.

_Papa!_

Hysteria began to wash over him. He began to shake, the crimson liquid dripping onto the floor.

Matthew began to scream.

It was loud, quickly filling the room. Memories flooded back all at once, overwhelming him. He screamed louder and louder, tears beginning to flow freely down his cheeks.

"Papa! Papa no!" he wailed, his voice strained.

By this point, the boy was curled over, his bloody fingers tangled in his blond locks, and blood was smeared all over his clothes.

Everyone watched in awe, no one daring to speak a word, not that they would be heard anyways.

"Just _what _the bloody hell is going on here?" a heavily accented voice interrupted.

Matthew was just sobbing now, ignoring everyone and every comment made.

Arthur turned to the boy, and after examining the scene for a mere second, he grimaced slightly, and turned to the pirate who caused the mess.

"You. Damn it all, clean this up."

He then turned to Matthew. "And you, get up. You're coming with me."

The Canadian didn't move.

"Get up!" the captain ordered again.

When again no movement was made, he scoffed, and grabbed him, forcing him up as he dragged him out.

Matthew could honestly say he didn't care what happened to him. Tears till continued to fall, as he presumed to be some twisted punishment or death.

Instead, he was led back to the captain's quarters, where with a rather rough shove, he fell back onto the bed.

Matthew didn't honestly remember much about that night, it was really hazy what happened. But the last thing he did remember was the soft smell of the sheets, and drifting off into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, not much to say here <strong>**except for ****the insight on Matthew's story. The guy is no one really, just some person I randomly threw in there. You won't hear from him again, he was just a filler. :I**

**So, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I will say is softer that this one. **

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


	4. Chapter IV: Of Tales and Sweet Nothings

There were a lot of things Matthew noticed when he woke up in the morning.

The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his cell.

The second thing he noticed was that he was lying down in a bed, a comfy one at that.

The third thing he noticed was that he _felt _safe, for some, odd reason.

He sat up, groaning slightly as he gripped the sheets over top of him and looked down at his hands. He was a bit surprised to see them bandaged, the palm a reddish tint from the blood. He opened his hand, outstretching his fingers and looking it over.

_Who bandaged his hands?_

Matthew closed his eyes, trying to remember the events that had passed the night before. Blood, glass, screaming, memories...Arthur.

_Arthur._

He vaguely remembered the Captain coming to what he assumed to be his aid last night. Most of the night was a blur to him after the glass cut him. He swore softly under his breath, not believing that he'd had such a breakdown before. How could he have been so _stupid _as to let it all out with _that many people_?

"Finally awake I see...well, took you long enough, didn't it lad?"

Matthew turned, gazing upon the entering guest. He pursed his lips slightly, shifting himself and quickly averting his eyes.

Arthur scoffed lightly, walking over with the faint echo of his boots clattering on the wooden floor. He reached out a gloved hand, cupping the boy's chin and forcing him to face him.

"That's a rather _nice _way to thank someone who pardoned you with _such _forgiveness, isn't it?" he chuckled, earning a soft scowl from him.

"Honest, I haven't done a thing to you that didn't benefit you."

"Why?" the Canadian whispered, pulling himself away.

"Hm?"

He then turned back to look at him, a harder, more angered expression on his face.

"Why? Why did you do that?" he grit his teeth. "I don't understand..."

"Understand what? Why I did what I did? Well, I likely would've been _quite _angry with you last night, if you had any sense in you left. Honestly lad, just _what _was going on with your mind?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

Matthew swallowed, turning away yet again, unwilling to speak of it, however, Arthur would not hear it.

"You aren't leaving until I know what sorcery drove you barking mad last night."

Any feeling of comfort washed away, as he let out a shaky, uneven breath.

"I-if you want to know so bad, fine. Fine, I'll tell you, okay?" his violet eyes flashed sadly, and for some reason, the pirate just knew this was going to be painful for him.

"Go on, then," the captain urged.

Another deep breath.

"When I was just a baby, my mother died of a sickness that I never knew of. I grew up with my brother and my father. My father was a well known merchant, so I guess that's what caused a lot of my problems to start with..." Matthew began, swallowing again.

"We lived happily, though, for the most part. And...I was really just content with living a simple life with my remaining blood. But then..." he paused at that point, as if remembering precisely what occurred.

Arthur watched carefully, taking in the strain and sadness that shaded his face. The boy gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth again as the bandages wrapped around his fingers stretched a bit.

"But then one night pirates raided our village..." he gasped out, his hands beginning to shake. "You...your _kind _took away my father, torched our peaceful home for _no reason_..."

Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't feel any sorrow for the boy.

"Our house was burning, ablaze, fire raging all around me. I was but eight years old, screaming out for my father to come. But he never did. Instead, I found him, and on his last breath he told me to survive, and to find my brother. We'd lost him somewhere in the chaos..."

The captain wasn't sure if he noticed it, but Matthew had begun to cry again, small tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"I found him, yes, I found him. But only after my hands were stained by my father's blood...! I was in hysteria then, crimson tinting my hands in an unwanted way. I hated it, I wanted it gone, to sponge it all away...!" he choked out.

Matthew then took a long moment to just breathe and sob. Arthur didn't mind. For some reason, he just let him go.

"A-and...that's why I broke down last night...when I picked up the glass...my hands...they began to bleed and...and I remembered my father's blood. I've been afraid of blood on my hands, even my own, ever since...I always remember that _terrible _night, and I always want to sob. It's like my eight year old self just resurfaces, and takes over."

The Canadian gave him a weak glare, though looking more grief-stricken than angry.

"So that's why. The blood just triggered the memory...and I couldn't handle it."

The pirate nodded slowly, as he leaned against the cabin wall. He remained silent for a long, long while, as if taking in all of the information and digesting it. The bitter quiet began to suffocate him, but still he said noting, unwilling to break the barricade.

"The more I learn about you, the more you interest me, Matthew," Arthur said calmly, pronouncing his name in a smooth sort of tone.

"And...why's that?" the Canadian cautioned. The last time he'd said that...well...it wasn't all that pleasant to say the least.

Emerald eyes pierced through him before slowly drifting off, like a distant memoir returning anew.

"When I was little, I lost my mum too..." he paused, and then continued. "Amazing woman she was. I miss her everyday. When she died, well, I was left with my brothers, and my..._father_. If I can even call him so."

Matthew remained silent, urging him onwards if he so wished.

"My father was a horrible man...didn't like how much I looked like mum, hated how I acted, talked, and appeared like her. Guess every time he saw me he saw her, and all of the guilt and wrong doings he did came back to him. Yes...he really didn't like me, let alone love me as a father should. So eventually...I gave up. I ran away, one night, and that was that."

He wasn't finished with his tale, Matthew knew. His eyes were not yet complete, bearing no sparkle of a wholesome tale. The Canadian had learned to read a person's eyes, and his were not yet satisfied.

Sure enough, he spoke again. "I was found by Captain-my captain from long ago, and taken in. For the first time, I felt love and companionship, I felt family and happiness with him and the former crew. I felt like home was finally where the heart was, and that on this very ship. I guess he was truly the father I'd never had...and...I liked that."

Something flashed somberly across his face, grave, hurt, sorrow. He swallowed, and then finished.

"But one night, that captain had become wounded in a battle the previous afternoon. He'd...hid it from all of us, and there was...no hope left. I had to watch the only real father I'd ever had die before me...and it hurt a great, great deal."

_"I understand..." _The boy mentally coaxed, hoping somehow, someway, he heard.

"But...in the midst of that, I was now fifteen; old enough to understand death, but too young to grasp its full meaning. He said to me, 'Arthur, take care of those you cherish, hold what you care for deeply against your heart, and protect it.' I did not cry, but I should've. He then...yes, he then gave me his hat. He placed it right on top of my head he did. Ad with that familiar, small, prideful smile, he closed his eyes, and spoke to me no more..."

The pirate closed his own eyes at this point, taking another deep breath, and then reopening them. He gazed back at him.

"I stepped out that night and worried, fearful faced greeted me, the hat still atop my head. Everyone knew, everyone knew what had come to pass, and everyone saluted me. It was then that...that I too realized what had happened. And it was then I knew what I had to do..."

He walked around then, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Soon, the world knew of Arthur Kirkland, the ruler of the Seven Seas. The most feared man the world over, the most wanted. And then, well, and then you've seen what's happened."

Matthew could only stare for a moment, taking in the information.

_He was...like him._

He wasn't a ruthless, cruel, heartless man, he was normal. He'd began with a normal life, and a normal family, and it had just taken a different course that, no one tended to see.

For the first time, he saw just a simple person with the name Arthur Kirkland.

The captain stayed quiet for a long while, as if reliving the memory, as if forgetting that Matthew was in there at all. Finally, he stopped and turned back to him.

"Surprised? Surprised I'm a man with feelings, and a heart?" Arthur asked, a bit of spiteful nature in his voice, as if daring him to retaliate.

"No...no not quite. I'm more surprised you've...you've told me, all of this..." he responded.

He nodded. "Yes...well, it doesn't hurt. Certainly not _you _at any rate."

The Canadian honestly didn't know what to make of that last sentence.

_What now?_

"You look as though you want to ask me something, lad. I'm in a fond mood, asking now would be a proper time."

Matthew turned his gaze away, a bit of a blush tinting his cheeks. He then frowned. "The only reason I'm here is so my brother will come, and you can kill him, right? But then what? What of me, then? Will you kill me, too? Will you be merciful after you've slain my last family member, and let me blood spill, as well?"

Arthur again just stared, his emerald orbs just dissecting him and his exterior. He smirked a bit, and stood up, walking back around until he was in front of him. He brushed a bit of Matthew's hair behind his ear, and cupping his cheek, he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't think I could kill you even if I wanted to, love."

And without another word, he left the room, and was gone.

Matthew felt his heart leap, another hot blush splotching his cheeks, the warmth of that kiss still lingering on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Full story for Matt, and the revelation of Arthur's story, as well. This is basically what I've deemed a "Bonding" chapter, which simply means that it's a small chapter with interactions between our two main characters. <strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


	5. Chapter V: Of Mingling Hearts and Battle

Matthew wondered for a long, long while if he should leave the room. He just felt so calm and peaceful, he didn't want to leave. For some reason he no longer felt that threat, that horrified, sickening, sinking feeling.

_He didn't even know why._

His heartbeat had slowed now, soft, rhythmic, as it was when he was home with...Alfred. An ever so small smile graced his lips, a spark of happiness daring to show itself inside his mind. Why was he feeling such a feeling, and at this time no less?

But at the same time, why didn't Arthur Kirkland feel like a threat to him anymore?

Was it the kiss? The pure, sweet, innocent kiss that was nothing like the dreadful second night? How kind and beautiful his voice was when he spoke? Or was it because he'd shared his story, allowing his heart to be set free, and no longer be weighed down? Maybe it was even that the pirate had shared his own story, showing trust within him? Perhaps he'd never know.

What he did know, was that he really liked that.

It was then that he questioned himself, and his mind. Did he truly with for Alfred to come and retrieve him?

It was now that he wasn't so sure anymore.

He loved his brother, yes, he did love his brother very much. But, his brother wasn't always there, he wasn't supportive in every aspect, and that was something he needed, something he desperately needed, and he didn't provide, not always, at least.

Matthew was _so _conflicted, what did he want? What did he, Matthew Williams, want for himself this _very second_?

_He wanted to stay with Arthur._

He swore loudly, gripping his head angrily. But _why_? Why did he want to stay? What drew him in, what called to him? What chained his heart to this man, and ship?

_Lo..._

No! It couldn't be...right? What inflicted this emotion upon him? Love was such...such a strong word, but was it really? Could it be...

_Love?_

His heart felt warm at the word. It swelled, and began to beat faster again. This burst of emotion was so new to him, he'd never known it before.

But he craved this feeling.

It was an adventure, an explosion of excitement washing over him. It was so fresh and unknown, so foreign and sweet.

Matthew let out a long sigh, and laid back down, for once not worrying about death, as he slowly he drifted off again.

* * *

><p>Captain Arthur Kirkland stood on deck, the sea air rushing over his face in a nostalgic sort of way. It tossed around his already messy blond hair, giving him a sense of comfort. Though, a dilemma still still was being debated in his mind.<p>

_Why was that boy constantly on his mind?_

He didn't understand. He just didn't understand why he was so kind to him. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have bat an eye at taking his life, regardless if it was his ticket to the pirate hunter he was after. But he didn't. He hesitated, and spared him.

_But why?_

He sighed, and then inhaled a bit of the salty air. He brought a hand up and placed it over his heart.

_What made it pound so fast?_

Arthur swore softly under his breath, a hot feeling splotching his cheeks. A feeling he'd never felt before...what was it?

Dare he say it to be lo...

His blush spread, as he let out a frustrated cry, shaky, uncertain, his hands moving to cover his eyes.

_Love._

How long had it been since he felt that emotion? That feeling called, love? Was he even feeling it now? Was the feeling he felt for Matthew so strong as to be called _love? _He wasn't honestly sure. It had been so long since he truly knew his heart's desire. Did he even know it long ago? For what if this were the first time?

Arthur cursed again, gripping the side of the ship tightly. Oh, how he _despised _the unknown. But, oh how he _adored _it. So rich, so precious, but so puzzling all wrapped into a ribbon slowly unraveling in his hands.

Whether it be love or not, however, he mustn't speak a word to anyone. Not even the lad himself.

It was too dangerous.

Maybe it was for himself, maybe it was for him, but for the first time, he was a bit fearful of an outcome he didn't know the end to.

A small smile crossed his lips then, suddenly. At least, there was one thing he knew for sure, one thing he did somewhat know the end to.

_He wasn't letting Matthew leave without a fight.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sun drearily hung above the horizon, an orange glow mingling with the yellows and the pinks and the blues. A single ship sailed the waters, it's sails glistening in the light. The farther they traveled, the more they explored, the insignia of their flag flapping proudly in the breeze.<p>

On deck, a uniformed officer gripped a telescope in her hands, her chestnut eyes looking through the magnified glass monocle. Off in the distance, another flag waved just as proudly, and she clutched the device tighter at the sight.

She spun, heading towards the main cabin when she ran into someone, another officer. They collided, and fell the floor. She stood back up quickly, reading to go again when she realized it was just the person she was looking for.

"Captain Jones, enemy ship just west of here..." she said, and then after a short breath, she continued. "It's Kirkland."

A spark of reassurance flashed in the captain's eyes. "You're...certain, Victoria?"

Victoria nodded slowly. "As certain as that's my name."

He snatched the scope from her, taking a gaze himself and after a moment, he nodded as well.

"Full speed ahead. Change course to the west."

She saluted. "Aye, sir."

Victoria scampered off, her boots clattering behind her. Alfred turned, and sighed.

"I'm coming Mattie. Hold on a little longer, please."

* * *

><p>Arthur roused the boy from his slumber a while later.<p>

"Time to get up, you. You'll occupy my space no longer."

The Canadian did as he was told without a complaint or even a noise. He got up, left the bed and stood, waiting for further instruction. Arthur began to walk out of the room, indicating one thing. _Follow_.

Matthew did so.

As they walked, neither of them really spoke, until the captain asked, "What will you do when your brother comes?"

No response.

The Brit turned back to him, stopping in mid-step, "I thought we'd discuss-"

He was cut off by Gilbert, running towards him.

"Captain! Naval vessel fast approaching!"

Arthur nodded carefully, and then gazed back at him, eyes sharp.

"Well, now's a time for an answer."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the only chapter in which you see Arthur's thoughts, and we've introduced the final two characters, and they are Alfred and Victoria! Victoria is the human name for Seychelles. <strong>

**The story is coming to a close, I hope we enjoy the fast approaching end!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


	6. Chapter VI: Of Love From The Heart

Matthew had only begun to panic when he was locked back inside his cell. _Out of sight, out of mind. _

"You're going to just leave me here?" Matthew demanded, gripping the bars of the cell tightly.

Arthur let a smirk grace his lips. "Fear not, I shall return for you when this is over, and of course when that brother of yours is dead."

He exited swiftly after that, the door slamming behind him.

The Canadian let out a frustrated cry, sinking to his knees. He tangled his fingers in his hair, his heart beating fast. It was now, it was now that he finally realized that his brother was in danger, in danger of _death._

He needed to get out.

He needed to go help.

But _how?_

"Alfred...don't...don't die..." he whispered softly, his voice and breath uneven. "Please...please...!"

Why were two people he cared about going to find? Yes, he loved Alfred with all of his heart, but he'd grown to..._love _Arthur too.

_Who did he treasure more?_

He wasn't sure anymore.

Matthew swore, shaking the bars as if they would miraculously disappear if he tried enough.

"Someone let me out!" he called out, fully aware no one would hear, let alone care.

He was proven wrong.

The doors clattered open, and he looked up, seeing a breathless, familiar face.

Kiku Honda.

He said nothing, he spoke no words, but he bent down, and set the keys in front of his door, just within his reach. He gazed at him for a long moment, and then he said, "Go. Do what you feel is right. Listen to your heart."

And like that, he was gone.

The Canadian tentatively reached out, and nervously, he picked up the keys.

* * *

><p>There was a battle raging on deck, the cries and clash of steel echoing back to the ears of all. Cerulean eyes surveyed the plain, searching, keen.<p>

"My, my, what a malicious glint your eyes hold. Out for my blood, I presume?"

Alfred turned sharply, gripping his sword's hilt, as he glared.

"_Kirkland_..." he snarled.

Arthur smirked, placing a hand over his chest and gave a mock bow. "Indeed I am."

The officer unsheathed his sword. "Where is my brother?"

The pirate held up his hands. "I give you my word, no harm has come to him. He is still kicking and screaming, I assure you."

"Where is he!" Alfred demanded, pointing his sword directly at him.

Arthur didn't even flinch.

"You shouldn't demand things in such a position, Mister Jones."

Alfred raised his weapon, swinging it and aiming to wound him when in a split second Arthur drew his own, and countered.

"My, you are quick to violence, aye? Well, no matter, can't say I'm not excited. Give me all you've got, officer," the Brit taunted, grinning broadly.

Annoyed, the officer swung again and again, in which the pirate easily defended each.

"Come now, is that the best you've got?" he mocked, striking at him.

"Not even close!" Alfred retorted bravely.

The two continued fighting for a while still, constantly on each other. It was almost like a dance, a dance of death itself.

Their swords clashed, pressing hard as no one was willing to give in. Alfred glared sharply, mustering out, "Why did you take my brother?"

The pirate smirked. "Because I knew if I took him, you would come. I've been waiting to spill your blood, Jones."

"But I still don't get it!" the officer pulled back, and swung down again. "How did you know Mattie was my brother, how did you even know I'd come for him?"

Arthur blocked the swing, and thrust his weapon forward.

"Simple, really. In answer to your first question, your family resemblance is uncanny. Though it's simple to distinguish the two of you, I can clearly see you are related. And in answer to question two, you don't have the audacity to leave your _dear, sweet brother_, in the hands of a pirate."

The American grimaced, and their battle still waged on, the prize being life.

* * *

><p>With shaky fingers, Matthew unlocked the door, and with uncertainty, he stepped out.<p>

He had to think fast, he _had _to save both of them- he wasn't willing to lose either. They both meant a great deal to him at this point.

_What could he do_?

Questions, thoughts started to race through his head. What if Alfred or Arthur were already dead? What if one of them was on the verge of dying, this very instant? _What if...what if…_

Matthew shook his head quickly. He had to think positive, right? They were both still okay, right? _Right...right?_

Matthew dashed out of the place and into the hall.

* * *

><p>The pirate and the officer battled still, neither willing to give into the other. Strike after strike, metal clashed against metal. The constant banging had made Alfred's hands go numb. Arthur was still going strong, and if he wasn't, he wasn't showing the slightest sign.<p>

"Looking less sharp there, aye Jones?" Kirkland grinned, blocking another swing.

"Not a chance!" he cried back, though he himself knew that was a lie.

_He was strong_.

Truth be told, the pirate was growing uneasy. Why did he refuse to give in? At this rate, it would go on as such forever. He needed to end it. Fast.

Arthur knew what he had to do, he just struggled to find an opening. Alfred was good at covering himself, if nothing else.

His cerulean eyes betrayed his emotions, weariness shadowing in its hue, and with one faltering movement, his opening was found.

Arthur's smirk widened, slamming down vertically with his sword, and then feigned a second swing before slamming again, knocking the weapon clean out of his hands.

There was a pause after that, pure silence passing over. Alfred looked shocked, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He gazed at him, his eyes not fearful, but surprised. But in the same aspect, they flashed amusingly.

"An officer always has a back-up, Mister Kirkland..." he chided softly, pulling a pistol from the holder, cleverly concealed by his naval coat.

He aimed at him. "One shot for the lives you've taken, two for the people you've scarred, three because you've run so long, four for the navy, and five..." he paused, cocking the gun hammer. "...Five is for Mattie."

Alfred scowled as the pirate began to laugh, dropping his sword. His smirk widened even further, as he opened his arms, a perfect target as he stepped back a bit.

"Alright _Jones_. Fire away. Avenge the dead, avenge your brother," he paused, and then said, more laughter in his voice. "If you can!"

He gripped the gun tighter. "Are you claiming that I can't rid the earth of _scum_ like you? Well...allow me to prove it then..."

Arthur closed his eyes, smiling warmly with memoirs of someone so special plaguing his mind. He waited for blood to spill out of his body, for smoke to reach his nostrils, and for gunfire to reach his ears.

Instead, he heard a voice.

"Arthur!"

The trigger was pulled, and Arthur opened his eyes at the sound of his name. A gunshot rang out, but Arthur felt no pain, and by the time he realized who called his name and what they'd done, it was too late.

The captain watched in utter shock as Matthew stood in front of him, arms wide open, as his body began to shake.

_Had he just taken the shot?_

Moments later, Matthew's knees gave way, but as if instinctively, Arthur lunged forward, catching him before he hit the ground. He lowered him down gently, and watched as crimson liquid spilled from his chest, his breath uneven.

"I...I...s-saved...b-both of you...! Thank you...thank y-you...!" the Canadian whispered happily.

Arthur grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. He couldn't keep his own hand steady.

"Why did y-you do that!" the pirate screamed, his voice quavering for a reason he didn't know.

"I-I...h-had to s-save you both!" Matthew argued weakly. "You both m-mean so much to me..."

Something about that made his heart skip a beat. But it quickly faded as blood soaked nearly the entire front of his shirt.

"I-I'm so glad I m-met y-you...A-Arthur...y-you've made me..._so _happy...I c-couldn't...lose y-you...p-please forgive me..."

He was so quiet now, tears now falling from his violet eyes. Color was draining from his face. Arthur gripped tighter.

"I ought to thrash you for this foolery!" the Englishman's voice cracked slightly. "Don't you dare die on me, you hear?"

Matthew laughed lightly. "I-I may have t-to disobey you t-this o-once...captain..."

He then looked at him sadly, as he gave one, big, warm smile. "I love you...Arthur..."

The minute those words escaped his lips, he brought his free hand up to touch his cheek. Arthur took his own free hand and grasped it too, desperately clinging for his life.

"I-I love you too, so, so much Matthew..." he choked, surprised by his own words, but also unwilling to care.

The Canadian said no more, and as if satisfied by that answer, he closed his eyes, and let go.

With those final words, Matthew was dead.

Something washed over the Brit then, a wave of sadness, neglect, and sorrow just flooded into him all at once. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes. He bent down and placed a kiss on his lips, hoping it would reach him, somehow.

Captain Arthur Kirkland cried for the first time in so long that day.

Every tear shed was for Matthew, the only person he'd ever come to truly love.

It was that fateful day he'd failed to protect the only person that ever truly mattered to him.

"Please forgive me...my love..."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Kidding, there's an epilogue. I have a feeling I've surprised a lot of you with this ending, no~? Tragically, I knew the end to the story before I even began. There will be something important you'll want to read in the epilogue, so I urge you, dear reader, to read the final part in the story. ****Thank you everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, they all meant a great deal to me. **

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


	7. Epilogue: Of Bedtime Stories and Memoirs

"Daddy, tell us a story before we sleep?" a little girl asked, sitting up in her bed, the covers over top her being pushed off.

The little boy did the same, nodding his head vigorously. "Yeah Daddy! Tell us one, tell us!"

The man sat on the edge of their bed, laughing softly as he moved to put the covers back over them.

"Okay, okay, lay down. Your mother will give me an earful if she sees you two still awake. But, since you are..." he grinned. "...I will tell you _one _story.

The children cheered, leaping up and hugging their father. "Thank you Daddy, thank you!"

Daddy laughed again, hugging them back and smiling warmly. "What shall I weave a tale about, kids?"

"Tell us one of your navy stories, Daddy!" the little boy bounced.

The man deflated a bit, but kept his smile.

"A navy story, huh? I tell you a lot of navy stories...are you sure?"

"Of course, Daddy!" the little girl broke in. "Come on, tell us, tell us!"

He quieted the two down, and nodded. "All right, all right. Let Daddy think for a moment..."

What story had he _not _told them?

He could think of only one.

His smile turned a bit somber. "Let me tell you the story of the fierce Captain Kirkland, and someone very, very, important to your history...your Uncle, Matthew."

"Hey, that's my middle name!" the little boy said, amused. Daddy ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, your uncle Matt was who I named you after..." he shook his head. "Now, no interrupting, understand? This is a very, very important story."

"Yes sir!" both children answered in unison.

The man closed his eyes, and began.

"About ten years ago...your Daddy here was an infamous pirate hunter. He sailed the seas over, getting rid of pirates that hurt people. He also worked in the navy. I daresay, I was pretty good at what I did," he flashed a grin, and continued. "Your uncle Matthew was also in the navy, but Mattie...well, Mattie had problems killing, good or bad, which...I suppose is a virtue. But nonetheless, I was basically protecting him all my life, making it known, 'Hey, this is my brother! Mess with him, you mess with me.', but in the end, that only got him in more trouble..."

"Why?" his son interrupted quickly, earning a jab in the ribs from his sister.

"He said no interrupting!" she said sternly. Daddy laughed, waving it off and continuing.

His expression turned sorrowful again. "At the time, there was one pirate I couldn't catch. His name was Arthur Kirkland. A dangerous man he was, most feared man on the high seas. I wanted him more than anyone else, to take him into custody where all pirates like him should be taken. But no, of course, he wasn't infamous for nothing. He was smart, cunning even. And he wanted me as well, he wanted my blood more, because hey? I was his biggest threat..."

The children watched as something flashed in their father's cerulean eyes. "...So one night, there was a raid on our town, and...I rushed out to help, and I left Mattie unprotected. Here I was, the brave navy solider, hurrying out to help others, and leaving my brother, the one who couldn't kill, unsafe. Some big brother I was. And it just so happened that...Captain Kirkland saw him, and knew him to be my brother...so he..."

"Did he take uncle Mattie?" the boy asked, patting his father's cheek. The man grasped it, fighting back tears, hoping to be strong as he nodded.

"Yeah, he took him. He wanted me to come after him, so he took the one person I cared about most, knowing I'd come to get him back..."

Daddy paused then, as if remembering the incident vividly in his mind. The children waited patiently, as they always did when he told his navy stories.

"It took me days to track that ship down. I was so scared, so afraid that he'd..._killed _my little brother...so when we finally found them...I was so angry, I wanted to kill him for _daring __to__take_ _my _family..."

He took one of each of their hands. "It's like someone taking one of us away from you two..."

The boy threw his arms around him. "No one can take Daddy away from me!"

He hugged him back. "Exactly, you wouldn't like it if someone came and took me or your mother right? That's how I felt."

The girl nodded, and pulled her brother back, eager for the end.

"So we battled, neither one of us willing to give in. Little did I know...Mattie was on his way to help...both of us. Both Kirkland and I..."

Daddy took a deep, shaky breath.

"To this day, I still don't know what happened between Mattie and Kirkland, nor what drove Mattie to..." he bit his lip.

He backed up his story a bit. "While we were fighting, Kirkland knocked my sword away, but luckily, I had my pistol on me. I was ready to shoot, ready to bring justice to all of those he'd killed. The moment I fired, both of our fates were sealed. Your uncle Mattie...he...he took the shot. He stood in the way so Kirkland wouldn't die..."

"But why Daddy?" the daughter interrupted this time. "If he was such a bad man, why would he die to save him?"

The man pat her head softly, shrugging as a single tear slip from his eye. "I don't know sweetheart. But whatever happened between them, something in Uncle Matthew's head clicked. Kirkland didn't like it either...and that was the first time anyone had ever heard of a pirate captain crying over a dead captive..."

"So...uncle Matthew died?"

"Yeah...Uncle Matthew died that day. And...Captain Kirkland...well...he wasn't seen again, either. No trace, no sign or even a recognition that he was still among the living. Where he went, I'll never know. It's like he dropped off of the face of the earth..."

"That's terrible Daddy! It's so terrible that Daddy's crying!" the boy cried, touching his father's wet cheek.

"Yeah Daddy, don't cry!" the little girl reached over and touched his knee gently. "We'll go to bed now!"

Daddy nodded slowly, tucking them both their bed, a kiss on both of their foreheads. "So there's your tragic tale for the evening, goodnight kids, go to sleep. I love you both very much."

The man exited the room.

"Alfred Jones, I cannot believe you told them at this age."

He glanced up wiping his eyes. "Amelia, darling, they had to know sometime. They wanted a navy story."

Amelia shook her head, clicking her tongue a bit as she walked over, wiping his tears away and kissing him gently. "You should go see him. Your brother, go and see him at the sun's rising tomorrow. I'll take the kids out, alright? You go tomorrow, I'm sure he misses you."

With a shaky nod, Alfred smiled.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun peered its head over the horizon, Alfred was out and about. There was a special place he needed to be.<p>

_Matthew's grave site._

It was a way's walk, but it was worth it, every time. He worked his way out to the place, happier as he walked closer. _Mattie...! Mattie...!_

Someone was already there, kneeling before the grave.

The person had brought flowers of some sort, touching the earth around it all. Alfred couldn't see the front of him, but from behind, he had messy, golden hair that was tied back into a small ponytail.

He didn't know this person, but in the same aspect, he did. He knew who it was, some unknown force was whispering his name in his ear, but he dared not speak it. He simply, approached.

"Mattie was an amazing guy, don't you agree? It's hard to believe..."

The man turned to him, and it was clear that he was surprised, but slowly, he nodded. "Yes, he was. And...you're right...how long has it been? Ten...eleven years now?"

"Ten," Alfred said, kneeling down next to him. "It'll be eleven, soon though."

The man gazed at him for a long moment, before speaking again. "Did you love him? Matthew, I mean."

Alfred blinked, and the shrugged. "I did, but probably not as much as I should've...I mean...in the end..._I _was the one who..." he cut himself off, guilt rising in his chest.

"He wouldn't hold it against you, Matthew's not like that. He chose his own path, and you know it too," the man encouraged.

He shook his head, swallowing. "What about you? Did _you _love him?"

The man's expression changed. It was softer, sweeter, more loving and less pain stricken. "Yes, I do suppose I did, and in a sense...I...owe him my life. I guess it took his death for me to see that, and realize...just how much I did love him."

Alfred clicked his tongue in approval, letting him know he heard him out. He inhaled deeply.

"Well, I don't suppose his memory will fade, will it? As long as you and I remember..." he grinned, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

The man grinned as well. "Not at all, not now, nor ever, aye?"

"No, not now, nor ever."

A soft, simple smile played on both of their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, the end.<strong>

**I left the ending just like that for a reason. I wanted to leave it open, to an aspect where you the reader could mend the words to your own ending. **

**We know who the man is, right? ^^;**

**So, without further ado I hope you've all enjoyed the seven chapters of Come and Get Me. It was an amazing time writing, and I hope to write more Maple Tea soon!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
